Une nuit, un rêve
by Tired Stone
Summary: Edmund se sent terriblement seul dans l'enceinte du château, et il a une méthode bien à lui pour y remédier...
**Titre ||** Une nuit sans l'ombre d'un doute.

 **Auteur ||** Tired Stone.

 **Fandom ||** Narnia.

 **Personnages ||** Edmund Pevensie.

Le vide. Il avançait doucement dans les rues, déambulant comme un fantôme qui hantait la ville toute entière. Ses pas cherchaient leurs chemins, perdus dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Puis, Edmund grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le vent glacial s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. Les étoiles n'étaient pas visibles ce soir-là, mais les nuages menaçants prenaient place dans le ciel à leurs tours.

Le jeune homme était peut-être mort de froid, à cet instant précis, mais rien au monde ne l'aurait fait bouger de son perchoir. Sans un bruit et sans un mot, il observa les gardes faire leurs rondes dans l'enceinte du château. Tout cela lui faisait penser au petit robot qu'il avait eut étant enfant, lorsqu'il était encore à Londres. Il se souvenait de ce bonhomme de fer comme s'il l'avait devant les yeux, bougeant seulement par automatisme. Ce jouet, il l'avait reçu de ses parents comme cadeau de Noël, avant que son paternel ne parte faire la guerre pour lui offrir un lendemain meilleur.

Doucement, le gamin s'éleva de plus en plus et escalada les hauteurs, se retrouvant ainsi sur la gouttière. Cette dernière grinça mais le prince n'y prêta pas attention. Il était monté ici tellement de fois. Tellement de fois à cause de son idiot de frère. Depuis qu'il était devenu roi, depuis qu'il avait acquit cet immense royaume. Peter ne se préoccupait plus de sa propre famille, bien trop occupé à préserver ce royaume qui n'avait guère besoin de lui pour survivre. Narnia pouvait parfaitement se passer de ce bel hypocrite blond.

Une fumée d'une grande douceur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il soupirait. Edmund détestait l'hiver. Il avait apprit à détester cette saison, comme il avait apprit à détester la femme qui l'incarnait dans ce monde qui était si différent du sien. Différent, seulement par ses coutumes et ses traditions, puisque les autres, qu'il soit un étudiant ou un prince, ne lui prêtaient guère d'attention, préférant tous obtenir les grâces de son aîné.

Sa vie, ici, n'était plus que solitude. Les journées s'enchaînaient les unes derrières les autres sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Les même couloirs déserts, le même mobilier poussiéreux… Chaque jour se ressemblait. Chaque jour, le brun grimpait sur les toits, risquant sa vie à chaque instant en essayant de mettre en peu de piment dans celle-ci.

Le jeune prince enroula ses propres bras autour de lui, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et appuya son menton contre ses genoux. La nuit suivait son cours, surveillée de près par toute une garde. Garde qui ne s'était même pas aperçu de la disparition d'un membre de la famille royale. Cela dit, sa vie importait peu tant que son frère était en sécurité…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Edmund ? » fit une voix dédaigneuse et hautaine. « Je t'attendais pour dîner. Arrêtes de faire l'enfant et rentres immédiatement. »

''L'enfant'' ne bougea pas, se contentant de rester bien confortablement assis sur les tuiles qui lui rentraient dans les fesses. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Pourquoi devrait-il obéir ? Il était prince de Narnia, après tout, il n'avait d'ordres à recevoir de personne.

« Je ne le répéterais pas, Edmund. » Ce dernier baissa alors les yeux vers cette maudite personne qu'il haïssait tant. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler sur ce ton ?

« Dégage, Majesté inutile. » lui cria-t-il.

Le blondinet ne sembla pas outré, touché, blessé ou surpris pour le moins du monde par les paroles que venaient de prononcer son jeune frère. Comme si cela était devenu une habitude entre les deux individus. Se chercher, s'insulter, provoquer l'autre n'étaient que routine dans leur quotidien.

« Rentres. S'il te plaît. » Ces derniers mots semblaient avoir été cracher tant le ton qu'avait employé Peter était froid. Presque aussi froid que le vent qui faisaient claquer les volets contre les murs du château.

Résigné, Edmund se redressa et se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière, posant le pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Seulement, le jeune prince perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber à la renverse si la main de son frère ne l'avait pas attrapé par le col de son chemisier.

Le brun trébucha et se retrouva happer par la force de son aîné et s'effondra de tout son long sur ce dernier, qui , surpris, se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ainsi, le s deux hommes se retrouvèrent l'un à califourchon sur l'autre.

Sans savoir pour quelle fichue raison, Edmund se mit à rougir de manière incontrôlable, le regard de son frère ne faisant qu'accentuer le feu qui brûlait ses joues.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux garçons se retrouvaient si près l'un de l'autre. Il se rappelait, lorsqu'il était encore petit et n'avait pas découvert Narnia avec Lucy, qu'il venait se lover contre le torse de son cher grand frère lorsque des cauchemars venaient gâcher ses douces nuits. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il avait toujours apprécié cette proximité avec lui. Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, cela le dérangeait plus que tout au monde.

Peter posa soudainement une main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui n'était qu'un gamin à ses yeux. « Ça va ? »

La haine regagna alors l'esprit du prince narnien qui se leva d'une traite, tournant les talons du plus vite qu'il put et claqua la porte, laissant là son aîné et roi, à même le carrelage.

Ses pas le firent déambuler longuement dans les couloirs, déserts à cette heure-ci, avant de le délaisser devant la porte de sa chambre. Malgré qu'il ait le ventre vide, le jeune homme décida tout de même de se dévêtir et d'aller se blottir contre les immenses et nombreux coussins qui prenaient place sur son matelas moelleux.

Le brun ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit divaguer au gré de son imagination. Alors que le sommeil s'intensifiait, les rêves prirent la place qui leur revenait de droit et se développèrent un à un dans la tête du gamin.

X X X

 _Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent, les yeux rivés sur le corps de l'autre, observant les détails les plus minimes de leurs anatomies et de leur physionomie. L'un allongé contre l'autre, ils caressèrent le corps de l'un, se laissant faire doucement. La nuit leur appartenait. Cette nuit était la leur. Ils attendaient cela depuis tant d'années…_

 _Sans prévenir, le blondinet renversa son amant sur le dos et le surplomba de toute sa grandeur. À califourchon sur lui, il pouvait admirer ce visage d'enfant qu'il l'avait tant intrigué, mais tant énervé par le passé…_

 _Désormais, il connaissait tout de lui chaque parcelle de peau qui enveloppait son âme. Leurs corps complètement nus se frôlaient, se touchaient, ne désirant plus qu'une seule chose : ne faire qu'un. À mi-mots, le plus grand des deux intima au cadet de se retourner et de cacher son visage dans les oreillers._

 _Ce dernier s'exécuta sans attendre, obéissant pour la première fois avant de gémir sous le coup de la douleur, puis se laissa aller au plaisir._

 _Les vas-et-viens s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure, rythmés par les gémissements et les grognements de plaisir intense._

 _L'aîné saisit le sexe du brun entre ses mains, laissant celui-ci agréablement surpris et commença à simuler les mêmes mouvements qui le tiraillaient en rythme avec ses coups de hanches._

 _Oh oui, ils n'attendaient que ça._

X X X

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Edmund avait le sourire aux lèvres. Quelle bêtise… Le jeune homme ne sut pas déterminé s'il était honteux, ou juste. Satisfait. Rêver de cela, avec son propre frère… Si une seule personne venait à l'apprendre dans l'enceinte du château, il en serait fini du gamin. Imaginez-vous, un simple prince, rêvant d'une nuit torride avec le roi, son propre frère qui plus est ? Imaginez-vous un tel scandale ?

Il passa une main sur son visage, avant de s'habiller. Le petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses sœurs et de son frère promettait d'être amusant.


End file.
